Le Père Noël et le Lutin
by Skayt
Summary: "Le seul à ne pas avoir de cadeau pour Noël c'est le père Noël. Tu dois donc être un père Noël pour ne rien avoir. Et avoir ton lutin personnel !"


_Hello, hello,_

 _C'est Alexy Tomlinson qui m'a donné la base de cet OS de Noël... et c'est à cause de ça que j'ai ensuite dévié sur Peter Noël Hale :D_

 _Un gros gros merci à LiliEhlm pour sa correction parce que, bon sang, y avait du boulot (désolée pour ça :()_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _PS. Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf ( _et tout ce qui va avec... c'est-à-dire un paquet de trucs_ ) ne m'appartient pas

* * *

 **Le père Noël et le lutin**

Pourquoi les réunions avaient-elles toujours lieu chez Derek ?

C'était stupide.

Pas très logique.

Stupide, même.

Ouais. On y revenait.

Affalé sur le canapé, les deux pieds sur la table basse, Stiles se faisait cette réflexion.

Réflexion qui dévia rapidement sur "pourquoi y a-t-il une putain de table basse alors qu'il n'y a même pas de frigo dans ce trou à rat".

Rien que ça... ça justifiait le fait que les réunions qui se déroulaient ici soient stupides.

Tout lieu de réunion se devait d'avoir un frigo.

C'était la règle !

Point.

Et c'était pas lui qui faisait les règles.

À côté de lui : Peter.

Peter qui avait aussi les pieds sur la table basse.

Peter qui préférait faire des sudokus et jouer au pendu tout seul plutôt que d'écouter ce qui était dit.

Plutôt que de se mêler aux autres.

Du moins... jusqu'à ce que son ventre se mette à gargouiller.

\- Dis-moi que t'as un truc de comestible à bouffer, ici, demanda-t-il à son neveu.

\- Quoi par exemple ?

\- Un truc... Qui se mange. Tu as besoin d'un dessin ? Un yaourt, de la glace, n'importe quoi.

Derek dévisagea son oncle comme s'il était fou.

Ce qui n'était un scoop pour personne.

\- Et où je rangerais tout ça ?

\- Dans le frigo que j'ai acheté et que tu devrais recevoir pour la fin de la semaine.

L'attention de Stiles s'accrut.

Frigo !

Il aimait bien ce mot.

Frigo.

C'était quand même bien plus joli que tabouret ou escalier.

Frigo.

\- Tu. Quoi ? Le canapé et la table basse te suffisaient pas ?

\- J'aime avoir un truc à manger quand je suis posé dans le canapé. Et puisque l'homme de Neandertal que tu es ne daigne pas faire le moindre effort.

\- Peter...

\- C'est fou quand même que ce soit le plus fou d'entre nous qui tienne le plus à avoir un mode de vie normal.

Stiles marmonna qu'un macchabée, aussi vivant soit-il, était plutôt mal placé pour dire ça.

Peter lui donna une tape derrière la tête. Juste pour le fun.

\- Pourquoi tu m'offres un frigo ?

\- Pour Noël ! S'écria Peter, dramatique. Derek ! Noël !

\- Noël ? Répéta le cadet comme s'il découvrait le mot.

\- Noël. Un cadeau de Noël. Comme quand tu étais petit et que je t'ai offert le costume de licorne. Noël.

Derek se figea.

Tous les autres aussi.

Hein ? Que ? Quoi ?

\- Et tu l'as porté ? Voulut savoir Liam, un peu suicidaire sur les bords.

\- Un peu, mon n'veu ! Il voulait tellement pas l'enlever qu'il a pris son bain avec.

Alors que tous ricanaient, arrivant étrangement sans mal à s'imaginer la scène ; Derek grogna.

\- Je veux pas de cadeau pour Noël.

\- Tout le monde veut un cadeau pour Noël.

\- Pas moi.

\- Le seul à ne pas avoir de cadeau pour Noël c'est le père Noël.

Derek se tut.

Il sentait venir le coup foireux.

\- Tu dois donc être un père Noël pour ne rien avoir. Et avoir ton lutin personnel !

Il la sentait mal la fin de cette histoire.

\- Le frigo ou supporter Stiles jusque Noël, c'est toi qui décide.

Stiles prit mal l'hésitation de Derek.

Rester en sa compagnie n'avait pas à être une punition, que diable !

D'un autre côté... lui aussi aimerait bien avoir un frigo dans cette antre aussi attrayante que le gosier d'un ogre.

\- Il me choisit. Et on va te faire un cadeau du tonnerre de Dracaufeu.

Challenge accepted.

o o o

Le lendemain, Stiles arriva très tôt chez Derek... au grand malheur du principal concerné.

\- Bon alors... tu connais mieux Peter que moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il aime ?

Derek haussa les épaules.

\- Allez Derek ! Mets-y un peu du tien, aussi, oh !

Rien.

Rien.

Rien.

Jusqu'à ce qu'on sonne à la porte.

Derek, qui était décidément doté d'un sixième sens détecteur des idées foireuses spécialité Peter Hale, se renfrogna et voulut ne pas aller ouvrir.

Stiles le fit à sa place.

Logique.

Un carton leur fut délivré.

\- On l'ouvre.

\- Non.

Stiles l'ouvrit.

Bah oui ! Derek avait dis oui.

Non ?

\- What the...

Stiles tenait un bonnet rouge.

Des étoiles tout autour.

Elles clignotèrent.

Au bout, une petite carte.

"Le père Noël se doit d'avoir son bonnet".

Stiles le mit donc sur la tête du loup.

C'était là où Peter voulait l'y voir.

Derek faisait de plus en plus la tronche.

Il allait finir par égorger son oncle.

Encore.

Et il lui laisserait pas l'occasion de re-revenir à la vie.

\- Je vais le tuer... souffla Stiles, dont le sourire démentait ses dires.

Un bonnet vert et des fausses oreilles pointues.

Un costume du même vert que le bonnet.

D'affreux collants d'une couleur que Stiles préférait ne pas identifier.

Des chaussures à clochettes.

Là encore, un mot.

"Je prie pour que le ridicule, à défaut de tuer, rende muet. Tout est à ta taille, je suis allé vérifier chez toi."

\- La salle de bain est tout à toi, ricana Derek.

o o o

\- Doooonc... reprit Stiles en se laissant tomber à côté de Derek. Il aime quoi, Peter, à part faire chier le monde.

Pas de réponse.

\- Derek ?

\- Je sais pas.

Stiles gonfla ses joues.

Le sale loup-loup se foutait de sa gueule !

\- Comment ça tu sais pas ?

\- Je connais plus Peter comme... je pouvais le connaître avant.

L'humain se sentit presque mal pour le lycan.

Les lycans.

Peter, lui, semblait toujours connaître Derek et savait donc parfaitement comment l'embêter.

\- Qu'est-ce qui le ferait le plus chier ?

\- Ne plus pouvoir me faire chier, hasarda Derek.

Stiles leva les poings en l'air.

Bingooo.

Pour fêter cette graaaande avancée, il agita ses pieds.

Diling diling diling.

\- Et comment il te fait chier ?

\- En étant là.

Le sourire de Stiles disparut.

 _Pouf_.

Derek ne pouvait pas avoir dis ça.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Pas après avoir perdu tant de monde.

\- Tu veux qu'il...

\- Non. Qu'il soit pas là me fait chier aussi.

Ouf.

Il avait eu peur !

Le sourire de l'humain revint.

Comme ça.

C'était aussi simple que ça.

\- On en revient à ma question ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait qui t'énerve vraiment, vraiment, vraiiiiment ?

Derek réfléchit.

Et un Derek qui réfléchit est un Derek silencieux.

Attention toutefois : un Derek silencieux n'est pas forcément un Derek qui réfléchit.

\- Qu'il tente de meubler mon appart.

\- Baaah, tu sais, grimaça aussitôt Stiles. Ça serait pas du luxe, hein. Là, même un spartiate trouverait ça trop spartiate. Et pour être plus spartiate qu'un spartiate... faut l'faire.

Et Stiles s'agitait.

Et Stiles parlait.

Stiles parlait en s'agitant.

Et Stiles s'agitait en parlant.

Stiles _stilesait_ , en fait.

Les clochettes de ses chaussures tintaient.

Une de ses oreilles tomba dans le café de Derek qui, discrètement, éloigna sa tasse.

La poisse.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que comme cadeau de Noël chiant pour Peter... on doit meubler _ton_ appart ?

Derek réfléchit.

Il recommença donc à se taire.

Ce qui ne changeait toujours rien par rapport à d'habitude.

\- Je su... j'suppose, ouais.

\- OH ! Tu sais ce qui serait trop cool ? Ce serait de lui envoyer des meubles version maison de poupée. Comme ça il pensera qu'on lui offrira une maison de poupée pour te venger du costume de licorne et...

\- Et y a quoi qui trouve ça cool, Stiles.

\- Et alors ? Rétorqua de suite le plus jeune, haussant les épaules. Ça fait toujours cinquante pour-cent des gens de cette pièce, j'te signale.

Le loup-garou souriait.

C'était rare de le voir sourire.

Tellement rare que Stiles ne pouvait détacher son regard du lycan.

Ouais, c'était beaucoup trop rare.

\- Bon... donc on part sur ça ?

Ils partirent sur ça.

o o o

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à Stiles pour comprendre que Peter les avait piégés tous les deux.

Derek qui se retrouvait coincé avec un abruti d'humain intenable.

Stiles qui avait, quant à lui, à supporter un foutu loup-garou aussi bruyant qu'un oreiller.

Et c'est pas bruyant, un oreiller.

\- Mais tu vas te taire, oui, grogna Derek.

\- Si tu parlais un peu plus, aussi, j'aurais pas besoin de parler, ronchonna Stiles, les mains dans les poches. Si tu pouvais me dire _clairement_ pourquoi tu n'aimes pas cette foutue table, on pourrait avancer et j'aurais plus à me balader dans les magasins déguisé en putain de lutin.

Les bras croisés, Stiles boudait.

Non mais c'était vrai, quoi !

C'était lui que les gens regardaient, étonnés.

Lui qu'on dévisageait comme s'il était taré.

Lui qui _dilinguait_ à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

Lui qui avait des putains d'oreilles d'elfe en guise d'oreilles de lutin.

Lui qui avait des collants ridicules et qui grattaient.

Derek avait juste un bonnet sur sa tête !

Wouah, le drame !

\- J'aime pas, c'est tout.

\- On a qu'à l'acheter quand même. Au pire t'auras une table que tu n'aimes pas plutôt que pas de table.

\- Mais je l'aime pas.

\- Tu m'écoutes quand j'te parle ?

\- Non.

Stiles soupira.

Puis essaya d'ignorer les « Regarde maman ! Regaaaaarde ! Un lutin ! » du gamin qui courait derrière lui.

\- On peut le ramener à la maison ? Diiiis, on peut ? On peut l'adopter ? Dis maman, on peut ?

L'adolescent avait envie de se taper la tête contre un mur.

Ou sur l'épaule de Derek aussi, c'était plus proche.

\- Je ne pense pas que son ami serait d'accord, sourit affectueusement la mère.

Elle pouvait pas dire non ?

Elle devrait dire non.

N'importe quel humain normalement constitué se contenterait de répondre « non ».

Depuis quand y avait-il des êtres humains normalement constitués à Beacon Hills ?

\- Oh que si, réagit aussitôt Derek, attrapant Stiles par le bras. Prenez-le !

La femme sourit, amusée.

Le gamin sauta, heureux. « OUAIIIIS » qu'il disait.

Stiles préférait fusiller le traître-garou qui le donnait aux premiers venus.

\- Toi, je vais te faire bouffer mes collants quand on rentrera, grinça Stiles.

o o o

Des cartons.

Des cartons partout.

Partout, partout, partout.

Les endroits où il n'y avait pas de cartons ?

Y avait un Stiles ou un Derek.

Éventuellement quelques vis qui traînaient car ils n'avaient pas su où les mettre.

Ce qui, à bien y réfléchir, était plutôt louche.

\- Comment peux-tu être aussi bon enquêteur et pas être foutu de suivre un plan, reprocha Derek à l'attention de l'humain qui gesticulait.

\- Comment peux-tu être aussi bon loup-garou et pas être foutu de suivre un plan, répliqua immédiatement Stiles. Non. Ne réponds pas. T'es pas un bon loup-garou.

L'aîné grogna.

À part faire ça, Derek semblait pas doué pour grand chose.

Ou alors il le cachait juste bien.

\- Bon... on termine la table puis on arrête pour aujourd'hui. T'en penses quoi ?

\- J'en pense que j'aurais plus à entendre tes maudites clochettes.

\- Donc t'en penses que t'es d'accord, traduisit Stiles.

\- Donc j'en pense que t'as raison de penser que je le suis.

Le fils du shérif cligna des yeux.

Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

\- Tu... je... tu sais parler comme ça ?

\- Pourquoi Peter m'appréciait quand j'étais petit, d'après toi ?

\- Parce que tu étais petit et influençable ? Mignon ? Moins grognon ? J'en sais rien moi... je comprends pas comment Peter pouvait t'aimer, pas plus que je comprends comment toi tu pouvais aimer Peter. Vous êtes deux putains de chieurs comme j'en ai rarement vus... et j'en vois un tous les matins dans le miroir.

o o o

\- Dis, Derek, si on raccourcit ton prénom... ça donne Der, 'ek, 'Rek, Der'k ou D ? Parce que D ça fait un peu Didi ou Dédé ça dépend comment on le dit. Mais les deux c'est ridicule. Et peu importe comment on le dit.

Derek ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

Vivement que Noël soit passé.

Il n'en pouvait plus de Stiles et ses réflexions toutes plus idiotes les unes les autres.

\- Contente toi de Derek.

\- Toi tu m'appelles bien Stiles. Et Stiles c'est pas mon prénom.

\- Parce que tu veux que je t'appelle par ton prénom ?

\- Non.

\- Donc tais-toi et monte installer les étagères.

\- Pourquoi c'est à moi de faire ça, déjà ?

\- Parce que tu as commencé à utiliser les tournevis comme des sabres lasers, les vis comme de la poudre paralysante et... et essayé de me tuer avec un pied de chaise.

Stiles sourit.

\- Ah oui. C'est vrai.

o o o

Les bras écartés, Stiles était affalé par terre.

Il aurait pu s'allonger sur le canapé, sur la table basse, sur la table du semblant de salle à manger, sur celle de la cuisine... mais non.

Même pas.

Visiblement, c'était mieux par terre.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il faudrait ? Lança l'humain alors que tout était calme.

Derek ne voulait pas savoir.

Vraiment, il n'y tenait pas.

\- Un sapin de Noël. Et des décorations de Noël aussi, du coup. Oh ! On pourrait mettre des guirlandes partout et des faux flocons sur tes vitres et...

\- Même pas en rêve.

Stiles souffla de mécontentement.

\- Tu n'échapperas pas au sapin, par contre. Nope. Hors de question. Vous aurez votre sapin de Noël moche, mon cher monsieur.

\- Tu veux que je te le mette là où j'pense, ton sapin ? Gronda Derek.

Le plus jeune souriait.

Il aimait bien mettre Derek en rogne.

C'était facile, en plus.

Stiles comprenait mieux pourquoi c'était le passe-temps favoris de Peter.

Quelques phrases ici et là et le loup-garou devenait rouge, vert, bleu comme les guirlandes.

\- Si tu fais pas de sapin, Peter serait capable de considérer le pari comme nul et du coup tu m'auras supporté pour rien. Haaan ! Tu imagines ? Tu m'aurais supporté pour rien, rien du tout ! Le drame. J'aimerais pas être à ta place.

\- J'aime pas être à ma place non plus.

L'humain s'y était attendu, à celle-là.

Ce que ça pouvait être prévisible un lycanthrope, quand même.

Dommage que les supers-pouvoirs surnaturels n'incluaient pas l'intelligence et la répartie.

OH ! Ça serait trop cool comme pouvoir, ça !

\- Fais un sapin si tu veux, abdiqua Derek. Mais compte pas sur moi pour aider.

Stiles se redressa un peu.

Appuyé sur son avant-bras, il zyeutait Derek.

Comment le faire changer d'avis ?

\- Raaaah, s'agaça le loup alors que Stiles passait en position assise. Arrête avec tes pieds.

Mais oui mais c'est bien sûr !

\- Si je dois faire le sapin tout seul ça veut dire que je fais le sapin tout seul.

\- Sans blague.

\- Laisse-moi finir au lieu de toujours parler. Si je fais le sapin je tourne autour du sapin pour mettre des trucs tout autour du sapin... donc je dois bouger autour du sapin. Et je peux pas bouger sans bouger mes pieds sinon ça voudrait dire que je laisse mes pieds derrière moi et POUF je coupe le cordon. Et je peux pas couper le cordon avec mes pieds. Encore moins qu'avec Scott.

Évidemment, tout le temps où Stiles parlait... ses pieds s'agitaient.

Infatigables.

Ou on est chieur, ou on l'est pas !

o o o

\- STILES ! Hurla Derek, furibond. Je te jure que tu as intérêt à courir vite si tu ne veux pas que je t'égorge ! Pour de vrai, cette fois.

Le lutin riait.

Plié en deux, il avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration.

S'il plaignait Derek d'avoir à le supporter... il n'était plus certain d'être déçu de devoir, lui, rester avec le loup.

Il chercha rapidement son téléphone portable des yeux.

Là ! Sur la table de la cuisine qu'ils avaient galérée à monter !

Ni une, ni deux, Stiles se jeta dessus et activa la caméra.

\- Stiles ! Débranche-moi tout de suite.

Stiles souriait.

\- Stiles !

Stiles filmait aussi.

Surtout.

Toujours.

\- Tu es lumineux, Derek.

\- Stiles ! Détache-moi ou je t'égorge avec...

\- Tes dents, je sais. Je connais le refrain. Peter aussi, d'ailleurs. Mais le père Noël n'égorge pas ses lutins.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu crois que le père Noël égorge ses lutins ?

\- JE suis le père Noël et TU es mon lutin et OUI je vais t'égorger.

Stiles baissa un peu les yeux. Sourit.

\- Tu sais que j'ai appris à faire des montages vidéo ?

Derek grimaça.

Il ne voyait pas où voulait en venir l'autre crétin mais doutait grandement du fait que ça lui plairait.

C'est qu'il le connaissait, le cornichon, à force.

\- Je peux prendre le moment où tu dis mon nom et celui où tu dis que tu es le Père Noël et en faire un genre « Luke, je suis ton père » sauf que ce serait.. pas ça. Mais y a trop moyen. OH ! Et j'en ferais des cartes de Noël virtuelle que j'enverrais à toute la meute. Je suis sûr que Peter adorerait ça.

Derek aussi était sûr que Peter adorerait ça.

C'était en grande partie pour cette raison que lui n'adhérait absolument pas à cette idée.

\- Débranche au moins la guirlande.

\- Hun. Hun, refusa Stiles, tout sourire. Pas avant que tu ais chanté Petit papa Noël.

\- Je ne chanterai pas Petit papa Noël.

\- Alors je te détacherai pas.

\- Je ne chanterai pas Petit papa Noël, répéta Derek. Je ne chanterai pas Petit papa Noël attaché avec une guirlande électrique _allumée_ et un putain de bonnet de père Noël sur la tête.

Stiles ricana.

\- Si. Tu chanteras Petit papa Noël attaché avec une guirlande électrique allumée et un _putain_ de bonnet de père Noël sur la tête.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Tu le feras et ça sera même pire que ce que tu crois.

\- Quoi ?

\- Parce que je vais filmer, tu vois.

Question : l'humain-lutin était-il sérieux ou se moquait-il de lui sans le moindre scrupule ?

Il s'agissait de Stiles.

Mieux valait partir du principe qu'il était sérieux.

\- Petit papa Noël...

Soupir.

\- Quand tu descendras du ciel.

Soupir.

\- Avec... Tes jouets par milliers.

Stiles sautillait de joie.

\- N'oublie pas mon petit... soulier.

Il ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi facile de faire flancher Derek.

C'était presque pas drôle, du coup.

\- Mais avant de par-partir. Je vais te tuer Stiles. Je te jure que je vais te tuer.

Stiles haussa les épaules.

Il mourait heureux, au moins.

\- Il faudra bien te couvrir. Dehors tu vas avoir si froid.

Les dents de Derek grincèrent.

\- C'est un peu.

Le loup-garou voulut se passer une main sur le visage.

Il se contenta de le vouloir.

\- A cause de moi. Il me tarde tant que le jour se... se lève. Pour voir si tu m'as apporté tous les beaux...

Derek toussota.

\- Joujoux que je vois en rêve et que je t'ai commandés. Petit papa Noël. Quand tu descendras du ciel avec des jouets par milliers... n'oublie pas mon petit soulier.

\- STOOOOP ! Faut qu'tu r'commences.

\- Quoi ? S'horrifia Derek.

\- Si. T'as commencé directement à « Petit papa Noël», t'as zappé toute la première strophe. « C'est la belle nuit de Noël, la neige étend son manteau blanc » tout ça, tu vois.

\- Je ne recommencerai rien du tout, assura Derek, le défiant de continuer à le défier. Et tu me détaches, maintenant.

Stiles pesa le pour et le contre puis finit par céder.

\- Bon. Allez. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est bientôt Noël, hein.

o o o

Finalement, avoir des meubles, c'était pas si mal.

Enfin, ça, Derek ne l'avouerait pas.

Jamais.

Même pas sous la torture !

\- TATATAAAAAAAAAAAAM !

Stiles venait de faire son entrée, aussi bruyante qu'à l'accoutumée.

Le reste de la meute suivait.

Bah oui. Bien sûr. Sinon comment expliquer ce « tatataaaaaaaaaaaam » ?

Toujours dans le stupide costume de stupide lutin, le stupide humain semblait fier de ce qu'ils avaient réalisé.

Tellement fier que ses mains s'agitaient sans s'arrêter et que son sourire menaçait de lui manger la tête.

Rien que ça !

\- Wouaw.

Peter fut le plus étonné par le changement.

Il écarquilla les yeux et siffla d'émerveillement.

Ou pas d'émerveillement.

Derek ne savait pas précisément pourquoi son oncle venait de siffler... mais il venait de siffler, en tout cas.

\- Y en a eu du changement, ici, dites donc.

Derek eut un petit sourire en coin.

Son oncle paraissait surpris.

Vraiment surpris.

Peter paraissait même un peu trop _vraiment_ surpris pour que sa surprise ne soit pas surprenante.

Peter n'aurait jamais dû être aussi surpris.

\- Et pourquoi vous avez acheté des meubles ? Demanda Peter, l'air de rien, se détournant de la guirlande qui clignotait au-dessus de la fenêtre. Dites-moi tout.

Derek soupira, dépité.

Il venait de comprendre.

Peter savait.

Peter savait depuis le début.

Sa surprenante surprise n'avait plus grand chose de surprenante, du coup.

Le plus jeune Hale se demandait tout de même comment Peter avait su.

\- HEY ! JOYEUX NOÊL, L'AFFREUX ! Beugla Stiles à l'oreille de l'oncle Hale, qui grimaça sous les décibels et dut, tant bien que mal, réceptionner le lutin qui venait de sauter sur son dos. Tiens ! J'ai un truc en plus pour toi.

Peter sembla, encore une fois, plutôt surpris.

Méfiant, décidé à ne pas se faire avoir deux fois, Derek examina longuement le damné sourire de son oncle...

Il en conclut que, cette fois-ci, et sauf erreur de sa part, ce n'était absolument pas feint.

Soigneusement, Peter déballa l'étrange cadeau auquel personne ne s'était attendu.

\- Euh... une clé ?

\- Ouais. Je me suis d'ailleurs permis de... hmm... mettre quelques petits trucs dessus, se justifia aussitôt Stiles, cherchant Derek du regard. Quelques petits _films,_ tu vois, ce genre de trucs.

Derek se décomposa.

Stiles avait osé !

o o o

Le fait que l'appartement soit soudainement meublé n'avait, somme toute, pas changé grand chose.

Passés les premiers « Oh ça change », « Wouaw, y a même une table, t'as vu ça ? », « Qu'est-ce que c'est moche bon sang » la vie avait pu reprendre son cours normal.

Stiles et Peter restaient donc, en toute logique, ceux qui squattaient le canapé, les deux pieds sur la table. Normal quoi.

Ils bavardaient comme deux vieux amis et non comme si l'un mettait toujours des bâtons dans les roues de l'autre.

Oublié le fait que l'un essayait même désespérément de tuer le meilleur ami de l'autre.

Une autre chose qui n'avait pas changé, et qui ne changerait certainement jamais, c'était l'incapacité de Stiles à tenir en place.

Lorsqu'il parlait, il fallait qu'il bouge.

Et lorsqu'il ne parlait pas... il fallait quand même qu'il bouge.

Ça pourrait s'arrêter là. Ça s'arrêterait même là si Stiles n'avait pas encore porté son costume de lutin.

Cet infâme costume de lutin.

Bon sang !

Derek n'aurait vraiment pas cru qu'il trouverait un jour quelque chose de plus chiant qu'un Stiles et un Peter réunis.

Finalement si.

\- Tu lui as fait chanter Petit papa Noël ? Murmurait Peter, les yeux ronds. Sérieusement ?

\- Yép, confirmait Stiles, fier de son petit effet. Et y a même un petit bonus.

La tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, il réfléchissait.

Le loup-garou cherchait à deviner de quoi il était ici question.

Son petit doigt lui soufflait que le « petit bonus » lui plairait.

\- Dis-moi qu'il a un costume de renne.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

Hein ? Que ? Quoi ?

\- Hein ? Demanda-t-il donc de manière très intelligente.

\- Dis-moi que Derek chante Petit papa Noël déguisé en renne.

\- Pourquoi il chanterait Petit papa Noël déguisé en renne ?

Peter haussa les épaules.

\- Et pourquoi il chanterait pas Petit papa Noël déguisé en renne ?

À côté d'eux, suivant distraitement la conversation des deux énergumènes plutôt que la nouvelle dispute entre Scott et Malia (qui n'étaient visiblement pas d'accord sur la meilleure manière de porter un bonnet péruvien) Liam cogna sa tête contre le dossier du canapé.

Le bonnet péruvien... c'était peut-être pas si mal, finalement.

\- Il ne chante pas Petit papa Noël déguisé en renne mais je pense que ça va quand même te plaire.

Peter fit la moue.

Balança la tête à droite, à gauche, marmonnant que, non, vraiment, c'était pas sûr que ça lui plaise quand même.

\- Si ça te plaît pas, je t'autorise à venir raser les sourcils de Derek en pleine nuit.

Le regard du loup-garou s'illumina.

Quelle merveilleuse idée.

\- Et, tu avais raison, il s'est douté de rien.

\- Bien sûr qu'il s'est douté de rien. C'est de Derek dont on parle, hein. Comment il aurait pu se douter de quoi que ce soit ?

\- Derek n'est pas idiot.

Peter ricana.

\- Je sais. Mais Derek ne pouvait pas, et je suis formel là-dessus, se douter que les clochettes sur ton costume étaient ton idée.

\- Les clochettes ça fait tout, s'extasia Stiles, faisant un bond sur le canapé. Je te jure, les clochettes c'était comme... THE cerise sur le gâteau, tu vois. Mais genre pas la petite cerise cerisesque... la grosse cerise CERISE.

Les sourcils du loup-garou se froncèrent.

\- J'avoue que la nuance m'échappe, là, par contre.

Tu m'étonnes, John.

\- Retiens juste que les clochettes... ça fait tout.

\- T'es en train de me dire que je dois venir avec des clochettes autour du cou, maintenant, si je veux emmerder mon neveu ?

\- Je pense que ta seule présence à ses côtés l'embête, avoua Stiles.

Peter tiqua.

\- Mais ne pas t'avoir à ses côtés l'embête aussi, hein, rajouta l'humain.

Le lycanthrope souffla, pas convaincu.

\- C'est aussi sur la clé USB. Quoi que tu fasses, ça l'embête.

\- Tu sais qu'après ça... Derek te fera plus jamais confiance ? Ricana Peter. Il pensera toujours que tu es de mèche avec moi.

Le jeune Stilinski éclata de rire.

Il riait tellement que Peter regrettait d'avoir oublié de mettre des clochettes au bonnet qu'il avait sur la tête.

\- Crois-moi... il le fera.

\- Non il le fera pas.

\- Non il le fera pas, s'amusa Stiles. Et surtout pas quand il trouvera mon petit cadeau.

Encore une fois, Peter était perdu.

Ça faisait du bien d'être surpris, de temps en temps.

\- Il a un nouveau siège de toilette. Musical. Qui joue « We wish you a merry Christmas ».

Un. Deux. Trois.

Ils se tapèrent dans la main.

* * *

 _Oui. Aujoud'hui c'est la journée internationale du cadeau de Noël clé USB_

 **JOYEUX NOËL** ! ( _avec un chouïa d'avance_ )

 _Skayt_


End file.
